pirates of the village hidden in the leaves
by Blood-Covered-Rose
Summary: sakura is a princess but is kidnapped by the sexy captain pirate gaara. what will blossem under the pirate flag? main pairing sakuraxgaara side pairing tentenxsaskue hinataxnaruto  first fic so sucky summery  rated M for Lemon in future chapters.


Pirates of the village hidden in the leaves

I do not own naruto or any of its characters unfortunately D:

Sakuras pov

All of a sudden the sound of the warning bells blasted through the castle, "what's going on" I remarked to one of the maids. "Pirates are coming for you miss and your sisters too". Shit! I started running. **I have to find Hinata and Ten Ten before some one else does**. "HINATA, TEN TEN WHERE ARE YOU" I frantically screamed. "Over here" Ten Ten cried. **I found them thank god**. "We have to run pirates are coming after us I don't know why yet but they are we have to move now" I said hurriedly. We started running again to find somewhere safe to hide until this was over.

Hello, going somewhere are we ladies? A tall blonde boy remarked he had a mocking look in his eye and scares on his face that looked like whiskers. "Move" I demanded trying my best to sound confident **I couldn't fail my sisters not now I could tell they were both scared by this**. "Hummm I don't think I will" he replayed with a sly smirk. He jumped forwards trying to grab hold of Ten Ten but I gave him the best punch I could muster and sent him back into a wall. **I have always been known for my remarkable strength even though I don't know how I became to possess it**. "RUN" we started the running yet again "AHHHH GET OFF ME" I turned around to find Hinata been held off the floor around the waist by a black spiky haired boy who looked even more egotistical than the blonde from earlier. "YOU BETTER LET HER GO" I screamed slightly panicked now. "I don't want to pinkey" I growled I hated this jerk. I have never liked it when people make fun of my hair colour. "I AM GUNNA KILL YOU" I ran at him as fast as I could about to unleash hell when I felt something snag my wrist. "URGH" I fell to the ground hard just to look up to see yet another boy with red hair who had a kanji tattoo on his forehead. He had some sort a gourd on his back. "LET GO" I snarled I was getting into a very dangerous mood now and I think he knew it. "I suggest you don't fight back it is not in my interest to hurt you however you are been taken under my orders. Take them to the ship" he replied calmly. I kicked at him and hit his shin "Grr, you wrench and I tried to be nice" he pulled me to my feet and slung me over his shoulder like I was nothing but a bag of rags.

Gaara pov –

**Stupid girl why did she have to kick me in the shin?** I walked back to the ship in a less than happy mood with a now frantic screaming pink haired girl slung over my shoulder. "PUT ME DOWN NOW YOU STUPID PIRATE" she screamed right next to me ear. "Shut the hell up and stop screaming in my ear" I remarked as calmly as I could. "Naruto, saskue get the other girls" I watched them as they both had to pick them up like I had, to the noisy pink haired one I was carrying. "YOU BETTER MAKE THEM PUT MY SISTERS DOWN OR I SWEAR …" she screeched. "Or what, what are you going to do little girl" I smirked at her and she glared back at me.

**That girl can actually glare wow she is slightly scary. **"I am not a little girl, you egotistical asshole!" she whispered in my ear sounding incredibly smug. **I can't be having that. **I threw her off my shoulder so she landed with a thump as she hit the deck of my ship.

Sakura pov –

"OUCH" I landed flat on my ass on the ship deck. I glared up at the smirking figure looming above my head. " I think you have forgotten who's ship this is princess" the tone off his voice sent shivers down my spine it meant trouble with a promise. I stood up on composed myself then I decided I would fight fire with fire. "actually I think I remember Hummm if I recall it is owned by a red haired prick with a pole two feet up his own arse" the two others that I know are called naruto and saskue looked at me in horror as they still strongly held onto my sisters. Before I could turn my head back the red headed captain had pulled me to him so my back was against him, he lowered his head to my ear and coolly whispered "last warning princess don't insult me, you are not in a good position right now I could kill you easily or worse" I started shaking **I cant help it im scared. **"Yooouuuu wouuulddnt" I stuttered. "I'll prove it"

Gaara pov –

**This girl is fun to mess with. **With that thought I spun her round and took one of the things that a prude princess holds dear … her first kiss. I crashed my lips down to hers moulding to the shape if her mouth I tried nipping her bottom lip to let me in to explore her mouth but she wasn't been so generous. She was so inexperienced I wanted to laugh. She had no idea how to kiss back. **Her inexperience is actually turning me on. **I broke the kiss to regain my breath.

Sakura pov –

He just kissed me he actually had the nerve to kiss me. **I enjoyed it. **I looked at him in pure horror but he just looked at me with a smug expression on his usually calm face. "Did you enjoy that princess because I sure did" did he... he did he actually just winked at me. "OF COURSE NOT YOU JERK" I was angry now hoe dare he steal my first kiss the nerve of him. **URGH. **I lunged at him trying to punch him in his gut but he side stepped and even though I was so close I missed him. "I like them feisty princess". With no response to what he just said I turned round and realised that not only my sisters but the whole crew where starring at me and the captain wide eyed.

Gaara pov-

**This is going to be a fun voyage. **

**End of first chapter**

**This is my first fic so please review and tell me what you think **

**Also should I continue with this fiction ?**

**Let me know **

**From Bloody-Covered-Rose xxx**


End file.
